


Laundry Day

by imthehotgirl



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst, Dirty Laundry, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Jack unintentionally starts doing Eric's laundry for him. Before long he's doing it as regularly as he does his own. It's not until he has a (somewhat undesired) conversation with Shawn that he begins to realize his motivations behind why he's doing it.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 353





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic several years ago now. It didn't turn out quite like I thought it would but meh, it's still cute in its way I guess. Happy reading!! :o)

The first time Jack finds one of Eric’s shirts mixed in with his own dirty laundry his brow furrows slightly for a moment before he’s shrugging and tossing the t-shirt in with a load of his whites.

Once he’s gotten everything clean again he finds his roommate, handing the freshly laundered and folded t-shirt over to Eric with an amused shake of his head.

“You’re welcome, by the way. But uh, let’s not make this a regular thing, huh?” he suggests with a soft chuckle.

“Sure. Thanks, man,” Eric replies, flashing Jack a grateful smile.

“Anytime,” Jack responds, smiling in return, only belatedly realizing Eric might in fact take him up on his offer and ignore his earlier suggestion of ‘not making this a regular thing’ between them.

*~*

But of course, by the time Jack comes to this realization it’s too late and Eric has tossed in two pairs of sweatpants and another favorite t-shirt into Jack’s laundry basket.

Jack knows he should be angry or at the very least feel annoyed by this, but he just sighs softly, rolls his eyes, and cleans the clothes with his own stuff.

He doesn’t mention anything to Eric either.

*~*

The third time rolls around and he’s begun putting small piles of Eric’s freshly clean clothes on his friend’s bed to put away once he gets home from class.

Jack means to talk to Eric about how he doesn’t want to do his friend’s laundry for him anymore, but the subject gets forgotten in between discussions of how their classes are going, what they’ll have for dinner and then later nearly falling asleep on the couch together while watching a movie.

Jack means to talk to Eric, but life keeps getting in the way.

*~*

By the fourth time Jack finds himself so comfortable with his routine of doing both his and Eric’s laundry all at once that he doesn’t even question himself when he’s opening his friend’s dresser drawers and putting away Eric’s clothes for him rather than leaving them out on the bed like he used to.

“So, you and Eric have been married how long now?” Shawn demands of him from his vantage point in the doorway, a smirk in his voice and present in his features as he leans against the doorjamb.

“Haha. Really funny, Shawn,” Jack mutters, shoving one of the upper dresser drawers closed before making his way toward the doorway.

“You were just touching another guy’s underwear, man,” Shawn protests as the two of them make their way into the living room.

“So what?” Jack growls, huffing out a sigh of frustration as they sit on the couch.

Shawn shrugs. “Nothing. It just seems a little…”

“Gay?!” Jack grounds out between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed in his brother’s direction.

Shawn’s eyes widen briefly. “I was gonna say intimate,” he offers. “But uh, if that’s your go-to thought you might want to unpack it, man. Think it over. And maybe talk to Eric?” he suggests.

Jack groans, rubbing at his forehead. “Eric and I are fine, Shawn. I don’t…We don’t need to discuss anything,” he insists.

“If you say so, man. Look, I gotta get going. Angela and I are going to a movie,” Shawn finally replies. “But I’ll be here later if you want to have another freak-out or whatever.”

“I’m not freaking out!” Jack yells after him as Shawn leaves the apartment.

*~*

But he is freaking out. And the next time laundry day rolls around he doesn’t bother to do Eric’s laundry. He knows not discussing how he’s feeling with his best friend kind of makes him a dick, but he just…he can’t face his feelings. Other than anger, which he has in spades.

When Eric eventually trails after him, Jack looks up from where he’d just put his last load into the dryer, a mild frown marring his features.

“Oh, so you do know where the laundry room is,” he mutters sarcastically.

Eric flinches slightly at Jack’s words, looking like a kicked puppy for a few moments.

“Jack, if-if you didn’t want to do my laundry anymore you should’ve just said something, man,” he says.

“What the hell makes you think I wanted to do it at all? Dammit, Eric, that first time was an accident and I told you we shouldn’t make a habit of it!” Jack yells, kicking outward, his foot connecting with his laundry basket, half full of clean clothes.

Luckily, the basket just bounces off the dryer a bit, not tipping over. But by this point Jack has left the laundry room, gone back to the apartment, and collapsed onto his bed, a mess of exhaustion and emotions he’s not prepared to face quite yet.

*~*

A few hours later he stirs, hearing Eric moving quietly about the room. A few minutes later the bed dips and he feels the gentle pressure of a warm hand along his back.

“Jack? Laundry’s all done. You ready to talk about what the hell happened earlier?” Eric murmurs.

Jack draws in an unsteady breath, relief flooding him with the knowledge Eric’s looking out for him too. Gently pulling his face away from his pillow, he sits up, finally facing his best friend.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I don’t mind doing your laundry, Eric. Honestly. I just…” he trails off.

“Don’t like feeling like you’re being taken advantage of?” Eric offers.

“No. I mean, yes. I…” he trails off again, sighing in frustration before quickly launching into his interaction with Shawn earlier as way of an explanation.

Eric cocks his head, lost in thought for a few minutes. “You’re into me, huh?” he eventually asks, his face breaking into a broad grin.

“I…Maybe?” Jack replies, hope flooding him as his eyes roam over his best friend’s features.

Eric’s eyes soften as he leans closer. “Works for me because I’m kinda into you too, Hunter,” he replies before their lips touch.

When they eventually break apart, Jack’s a bit startled to hear his stomach rumbling.

“To be continued?” he suggests, laughing.

Eric smiles at him. “For sure,” he readily agrees. “Let’s get some food and then we can talk about how we can do laundry together from now on… Naked,” he teases, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jack snorts, shaking his head, his eyes dancing with mirth. “Sure, we can talk about it. Doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen,” he insists.

“All right, fine. I guess I’ll chalk that idea up to a fantasy that may eventually pan out depending on if I play my cards right,” Eric relents with a chuckle of his own. He wordlessly takes ahold of Jack’s hand, leading them both into the living room. “What’re you in the mood for?”

‘You’ Jack’s mind supplies him unhelpfully. He blushes a moment later realizing Eric has been referring to food in this instance and not sex.

“Pizza?” he chokes out, averting his gaze from Eric’s as he stumbles toward the couch.

Eric helps steady him until Jack sinks gratefully into the couch cushions. “Okay. I can handle that,” Eric replies with a smile, referring to ordering them food, leaning forward, brushing his lips against Jack’s briefly before grabbing the phone and making the call.

Jack sighs softly in contentment as he leans farther into the couch behind him, watching Eric move about the room as he speaks to the person taking their order.

He silently mulls over how he’s grateful for the domestic turns his life has been taking recently. Not only with having Shawn in his life but with the little things he’s grown accustomed to enjoying since Eric entered his life. Like laundry day. He smiles to himself realizing Shawn was right in his assessment of the situation. The act of doing someone else’s laundry was intimate. And Jack finds he feels lucky to be able to show Eric how much he loves the other man in this way.

Jack draws in a sharp breath upon this revelation, his features melting into a small, private smile. He finds it’s true, this fact. He loves Eric Matthews. His best friend. The man who is currently pulling plates from the cupboards in preparation for when their dinner arrives before returning his focus to Jack. He walks over to Jack, collapsing onto the couch next to him.

“Now…where were we?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips into a ‘kissy face’, the two of them giggling before Jack tugs Eric closer and they proceed to makeout with fervor until the pizza arrives.

*~*

Another week or so passes and Jack is once again in the laundry room. He glances up from his process of sorting out their whites and colors to see his boyfriend enter the room.

“Hey, Jacky. Shawn and I were planning on heading out to lunch in a few hours. Come with us? Please, hon?” Eric asks, pleads really, pouting and flashing Jack big, puppy-dog eyes.

Jack sighs softly, a small, amused smile brightening his expression. “Of course I’ll come. Tell Shawn to bring Angela.”

“Oh, he’d been planning on it,” Eric says. “Cory and Topanga too.”

Jack smirks. “But of course,” he murmurs in approval.

“Awesome!” Eric crows happily, hopping forward in his excitement and pecking Jack on the lips. “You need any help with this?” he offers, nodding at the piles of their clothes Jack has been separating.

“Nah, babe, I got this. Thanks for offering though,” Jack is quick to reassure Eric.

Eric doesn’t leave him though, instead hops on top of the dryer. “Come here,” he murmurs, Jack easily stepping into the space between his boyfriend’s legs.

“Hi,” Jack whispers.

Eric smirks. “Hey,” he replies softly, the two of them kissing languidly for several minutes.

Jack reluctantly breaks away a short while later, whimpering at the loss. “Sorry, Eric. I could seriously do nothing but this all morning, but, uh, if we want to get to lunch with the others I gotta get back to work.”

Eric nods in understanding. “Yeah, I know, Jacky. But hey, at least I’m one step closer to that fantasy of mine,” he jokes, winking at Jack as he hops down off the dryer.

Jack snorts, his face lighting up into a grin. “Whatever you say,” he replies, chuckling as his boyfriend starts handing him clothes to put in the washer. “I told you I got this,” he protests.

Eric shrugs. “Yeah, but I didn’t want to leave you yet.”

“Do you ever?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, if your dirty underwear hasn’t scared me off yet, nothing will,” Eric declares as he holds up a pair of boxers.

Jack’s gaze softens. “Okay, but that’s your underwear.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “You know what I’m trying to get at.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I love you too, Eric,” Jack replies, kissing his boyfriend once again before the two of them return to tossing their dirty laundry into the washing machine.

THE END


End file.
